Edge of the Ocean
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Eddie brings Jamie out to the Hamptons to celebrate his 30th birthday. The whole Reagan clan joins in. Oneshot.


Jamie was vaguely aware of a humming noise coming from somewhere near his head. He grunted and waved his hand in the air, trying to get rid of the noise. He had two days off and dammit; nothing was going to interrupt his sleep.

The humming got louder.

"Gah, the fuck is that?" Jamie muttered, waving his hand in the general direction of the noise.

The humming was broken up by a giggle and Jamie cracked open one eye.

Eddie was kneeling on the floor next to the bed, grinning at him, "Morning, sunshine!"

Jamie groaned, "Why are you awake? It's our day off."

"It's also your birthday, old man," Eddie laughed, climbing up into bed with him, "I can't, in good conscience, let you sleep away your birthday."

Jamie rolled over and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "But what if the only thing I want for my birthday is to sleep?"

"Too bad," Eddie kissed him quickly, "That's not part of the plan."

She bounced up onto her knees, "Coffee's waiting in the kitchen, let's go, lamb chop."

She nudged his shoulder and straddled his lap so she could climb off the bed.

"But I just want to sleep," Jamie called to her retreating back.

"Sorry, Reagan," Eddie called back, "Sleep is for the weak!"

Jamie groaned and slowly rolled off the bed, landing on the balls of his feet. He ruffled his already sleep-mussed hair and padded into the kitchen.

The lure of coffee was more tempting than sleep.

* * *

"Why can't I drive?" Jamie asked, folding his long legs into the passenger seat.

Eddie grinned at him, "Because you have no idea where we're going!"

She started the car and backed out of the parking space.

"If you told me where we're going I could drive," Jamie said, scratching at the back of his neck. He lowered the window, enjoying the warm air blowing on his face.

"That would ruin the surprise," Eddie said, "And man, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Jamie looked over at his girlfriend. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head, the sun was shining off of her aviators and there was a bright smile on her lips.

"I love you," Jamie said suddenly, a smile spreading across his face.

Eddie turned to look at him quickly, "I love you too, Harvard."

At the sound of Danny's preferred nickname for him, Jamie groaned, "Harvard? You're spending way too much time with Danny."

Eddie laughed, "I like your brother. We get along."

Jamie shook his head, "Too well, apparently."

Eddie reached out to pat his knee, "It's the Reagan charm. I find it irresistible."

Jamie wove his fingers with hers, "Yeah, yeah. Just quit it with the nickname."

"Okay," Eddie said, "Can I come up with a new one though?"

Jamie shrugged, "Depends on what it is."

"Perfect!" Eddie winked, "I'm spending the weekend thinking up nicknames. Now turn up the radio. We've got a nice long drive ahead of us."

As soon as she started singing along, loudly, to the pop song that came on the radio, Jamie knew he was in for a long trip.

He slid his sunglasses back down over his eyes and sang along

* * *

"Welcome to the Hamptons, birthday boy!" Eddie cheered, pulling the car to a stop in front of a very large house.

Jamie cocked an eyebrow, "The Hamptons?"

Eddie nodded and leaned over the center console to kiss him, "Ours for the weekend."

"Really?" Jamie asked, "How'd you pull that? Got a rich aunt somewhere that I don't know about?"

"Yeah and I still live in a one-bedroom with you," Eddie scoffed, "Your dad helped me out."

"My dad paid for this?" Jamie repeated, confused.

Eddie shrugged, "He pulled a few strings for us. But, uh, there is a catch."

Jamie dropped his head to rest against Eddie's shoulder, "Oh god. Don't tell me. We're in charge of Sunday night dinner for the next three months?"

Eddie laughed and ran her fingers through his wind-blown hair, "No, your grandpa definitely does not trust us enough for that. Your family is joining us tomorrow afternoon."

Jamie's head shot up, "Joining us?"

"Yeah, I kind of invited them all down to spend Saturday and Sunday with us. Since I'm monopolizing you on your actual birthday," she winced, "Is that okay?"

Jamie kissed her, "Yeah. It's okay. Thank you for putting all this together for me."

"My pleasure, old man," she winked, "Now let's go. I only have you to myself for a day."

She hopped out of the driver's seat and darted for the front door, leaving Jamie to get their bags.

* * *

"This is the life," Eddie stretched her legs out, burying her feet in the warm sand.

Jamie hummed an agreement, "I could get used to this."

He handed her a Corona from the small cooler next to his towel and popped the top on one of his own.

"Keep playing lotto and we'll see," Eddie murmured sleepily, shutting her eyes.

Jamie reached out and grabbed her ankle, "Join me on the towel."

Eddie cracked open one eye and peered at him, "I'm so comfy up here though."

"You could be comfortable down here," Jamie said, his voice lowering an octave or two.

"Why, Jamie Reagan!" Eddie exclaimed with a faux-scandalized tone, "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Jamie grinned, "If you think I'm suggesting we take advantage of this empty beach, then yes."

"With a face like that, who can resist," Eddie laughed and slid off of her chair and onto Jamie's towel.

Jamie tugged her into his lap and kissed her, one hand sliding into her hair.

"Mmm," Eddie hummed against his lips, looping her own arms around his neck.

Jamie moved to kiss the side of her neck, brushing her hair out of the way.

"You taste like sunscreen," he mumbled into her neck.

Eddie grinned, "Gotta protect the Serbian skin."

She ran her hands over his muscled back, his skin hot under her fingers.

Jamie's hands dropped to rest at her waist, fingers playing with the ties on her bikini bottoms.

Eddie shifted in his lap, Jamie's erection pressing into her thigh. She gave a little wiggle, just to tease him.

Jamie's fingers pressed into her butt, "Not nice, Janko."

"I'm bad cop, right?" She giggled, a gasp leaving her mouth as Jamie pulled her closer.

He shifted so she was lying on her back. Jamie positioned himself on top of her, the bulk of his weight resting on his forearms.

Eddie hooked one of her legs over his hip, feeling him press into her. She rotated her hips against his.

"Get inside me," she breathed, grasping desperately at his shoulders.

Jamie looked down at her and grinned, "It's my birthday. You shouldn't be bossing me around."

Eddie pulled his face to hers and kissed him roughly.

"Just do it, birthday boy," she practically growled.

Jamie laughed and reached down to push aside her bikini bottoms. Eddie arched her back under him as Jamie pushed into her.

He pressed kisses to her neck and upper chest as they found a rhythm.

Eddie bit down on Jamie's shoulder to muffle her moans and shouts. They were alone on the beach, but not in the town and the last thing either one of them wanted or needed was a citation for public indecency.

Jamie grunted when she bit him and thrusted into her harder. Eddie's nails dug into his back and she pressed her hips into his, looking to release the building pressure.

Eddie's hair fell into the sand as she arched up, seconds away from climaxing. Jamie dropped his hand down to help her along and Eddie moaned in pleasure.

She clenched around him, smothering a scream as she finished. Eddie sagged back onto the towel as Jamie came a few moments later.

"Happy birthday," she grinned, resting her forehead against his sweaty chest.

Jamie lazily trailed a hand up her side, "Best birthday ever."

Eddie wiggled back into her bikini bottoms and yawned. She pressed close to him and nodded off. Jamie wrapped his body around hers and fell asleep too.

They were woken twenty minutes later when the tide came in and soaked them.

* * *

"So, how did you guys spend the day yesterday?" Linda asked, ushering the boys into the house the next day.

Jamie and Eddie shared a look. Their celebrations were definitely not meant for family ears.

Danny winced, "Oh no, we all know what that look means."

"What look?" Henry said, nudging past Linda and dropping a few shopping bags onto the wooden floor.

"Nothing," Eddie and Jamie said quickly, both reaching for the various bags and making a mad dash for the kitchen.

"You know," Henry said, "I like that girl. She makes Jamie smile. She's good for him."

Linda laughed, "Oh, in more ways than one, Pops."

"I'm not judging anyone," Erin said, coming up the walkway holding a few duffel bags, "But there's a pair of board shorts in the bush next to the driveway."

Danny groaned, "Jesus," he headed into the kitchen, shouting, "Jamie! Eddie! We're coming in. Does everyone have everything covered?"

Jamie frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Uncle Danny is talking about the board shorts on the bush out front," Nicki gave a wry tilt of her lips and the faux-shuddered, "Gross, Uncle Jamie."

Eddie flushed red and they all saw her pinch Jamie's side, "Jesus, Reagan."

Jamie, for his part, remained stoic, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just remember that there are kids in the house this weekend," Linda said, laughing at her brother-in-law and his girlfriend.

"Not to mention the rest of us," Erin teased, swiping a carrot stick off the counter.

"Just," Jamie groaned, "Just go down to the beach."

His brother and sister laughed and headed out the back door.

Jamie turned to Eddie and rested his hands on her waist, "Remember when I said it was okay that you invited my family?"

"Yeah," Eddie said.

"I changed my mind," Jamie dropped his chin to sit on top of Eddie's head.

"It won't be that bad," Eddie mumbled into his chest.

"Father and grandfather coming in," Frank announced himself and Henry, "Not in the mood to see anything we shouldn't."

Eddie and Jamie broke apart.

"Thanks Dad, "Jamie said, shaking his head.

"For what?" Frank asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"For hooking this up," Jamie gestured around the house, "It's a nice way to spend my birthday."

Frank clapped his son on his shoulder, "My pleasure, Jamie. Thanks for letting the rest of us tag along."

* * *

That night the Reagan family sat around the fire pit until the early hours of the night, sharing stories about Jamie growing up.

With his family around him and his girlfriend tucked on his lap, Jamie felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

And later that night when Eddie dragged him up to bed, he knew he was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Sunday ****everyone! This is based sort of on the song "Edge of the Ocean" as suggested by that-hamster-wheel. I hope you guys all love this! And come chat with me about Friday's episode! How great was all that Jamko?**

**Also, this is supposed to be Jamie's 30th birthday,. and I have Eddie around 24 years old**

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
